


Robert's Right

by joebodonald



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joebodonald/pseuds/joebodonald
Summary: Robert fucks the Seven Kingdoms(An AU where Robert does not die in the boar hunt and his near death experience makes him remember memories and live life to the fullest by making some new ones.)This is 99% lemony smut and 1% story.It is just me making a bunch of one-shots and loosely tying them into a story.





	1. Overview and Plan

Robert fucks the Seven Kingdoms  
(An AU where Robert does not die in the boar hunt and his near death experience makes him remember memories and live life to the fullest by making some new ones.) (Memory means that he has already fucked a girl and intend means that he will actively fuck them during the story)  
The North  
-Catelyn Tully(Memory and intend)- After Brandon died he comforts her. Again during his procession  
-Sansa Stark(intend)  
-Arya Stark(intend)  
-Val(intend)  
-Barbrey Dustin(memory)  
-Meera Reed(intend)  
-Alys Karstark(intend)  
-Dacey Mormont(intend)  
-Wylla Manderly(intend)  
-Wynafryd Manderly(intend)  
The Riverlands  
-Amerei Frey(intend)  
-Mariya Darry(memory and intend)-When he is in the riverlands as a young knight and again during his procession.  
-Minisa Tully(memory)-Robert is a 16 year old young knight visiting the riverlands.  
-Ravella Smallwood(memory and intend)-When he is in the riverlands as a young knight and again during his procession.  
The Vale  
-Lysa Arryn(memory)-When Robert visits as a young king right after the war. Jon Arryn's young wife seduces the strong young king.  
-Myranda Royce(intend)  
The Westerlands  
-Joanna Lannister(memory)  
-Joy Hill(intend)  
-Jeyne Westerling(intend)  
-Genna Lannister(memory)  
-Sybell Spicer(memory and intend)  
The Crownlands  
-Shae(intend)  
The Narrow Sea  
-Daenerys Targaryen(intend)  
-Rhaella Targaryen(memory)  
-Melisandre of Asshai(intend)  
The Iron Islands  
-Asha Greyjoy(intend)  
The Reach  
-Margaery Tyrell(intend)  
-Taena Merryweather(intend)  
-Alerie Hightower(memory and intend)  
-Melessa Florent(Tarly)(memory)-right after the war Robert finds a way to get some revenge against the only man to beat him in battle(he fucks Randyll Tarly’s wife)  
-Talla Tarly(intend)  
-Lynesse Hightower(memory)-At the Lannisport tourney  
-Elinor Tyrell(intend)  
-Arwyn Oakheart(intend)  
-Alla Tyrell(intend)  
-Leonette Fossoway(intend)  
Dorne  
-Elia Martell(memory)-Before the war starts but after Rhaegar has kidnapped Lyanna.  
-Arianne Martell(intend)  
-Ashara Dayne(memory)-At the tourney at Harrenhal  
-Allyria Dayne(intend)  
-Ellaria Sand(intend)  
-Nymeria Sand(intend)  
-Obara Sand(intend)  
-Tyene Sand(intend)  
-Sylva Santagar(intend)


	2. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really any smut in this one and there probably will be one more short chapter of setting up the story before I dive into making the fuckfest that this will soon become.

Roberts Rights Intro

Robert Baratheon road through the forest with his some of the men of his court. They would have turned back sooner but they had heard word of a white stag in the Kingswood so they had decided to continue on. Even Though they had decided to stay for the stag they were currently hunting a boar that one of the guides had spotted almost a league back. The dogs had finally found the boars den and had it penned up inside waiting for the hunters. As he came up to the scene he struggled to stay up straight in his saddle after having drunk more than two skins of what he considered a very good wine.  
Robert dismounted his horse and called for his spear. Lancel came running up, spear in one hand and skin of wine in the other. Taking both, Robert downed the skin of wine and tossed the empty skin back to his worthless douche of a squire and reeling as he took his stance to impale the boar. The boar rushed at him and just before it reached his Barristan Selmy pushed his king bodily out of the way and slashed the raging beast across the face with his gleaming longsword. The king rolled on the ground in a drunken stupor as he tried to comprehend what had just happened meanwhile Barristan set to work slaying the beast with several well placed jabs and slashes. A pair of serving men had rushed forward the moment the king went down and were currently helping him back to his feet.  
When Robert at last regained his feet he was fuming and demanded to know why one of his sworn protectors had pushed his to the floor. It was then that the kings youngest brother Renly stepped forward and told Robert “You should be thanking Selmy not cursing him Brother, if not for him you would surely have been gutted by that boar.” Hearing this, Robert calmed himself and replied more gently “You may be right brother,” he then turned back to Barristan and clapped the old man on the back saying, “My brother had the right of it, if not for you I might be dead rather than just drunk and dirty. Thank you.” “I did only what I swore to do your grace.” replied Barristan reverently.  
The ride back to the Red Keep seemed much longer than it had any right to be and as he rode, Robert thought about his life and what he had accomplished. He had done much and lived as fully as any man and yet he knew that there were things that he wanted to do that he had not. Memories of the tourneys and battle he had fought in, the feasts and taverns where he had eaten and drank his fill and most importantly the women he had fucked. Gods be good he had fucked dozens if not hundreds of beautiful women and yet he knew that there were more beautiful highborn girls for him to fuck. At that moment he realized his own mortality and decided then and there that he would not die full of regret for having not claimed his right as king and fucked as many of the noble girls of Westeros as he could. From this day on he would have a procession through the realm much like Aegon the conqueror had done only Robert intended to fuck the women of Westeros as he went. From Dorne to the Wall, from the Westerlands to the Narrow Sea, Robert would fuck them all.


End file.
